muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CreedOfHeresy/US Army Rangers as TSF pilots
US Army Rangers - ML:A So the USMC are TSF pilots, their Force Recon units are TSFs, and the Air Force Paratroopers have more or less been converted into the Orbital Droppers. This is just a side idea of mine to envision US Army special operation units' TSFs and tactics. Amongst these units is the 75th Ranger Regiment. Profiles of the current characters created, with more to follow, and with their TSF stuff at the bottom: ----- P R O F I L E E N T R Y Captain Aaron Carser US Army 75th Ranger Regiment, 1st TSF Battalion Age: 30 Gender: Male Ethnicity: Caucasian, Anglo-Scandinavian/Native- American, Mohawk Birthplace: Ft. Benning, GA TSF: A/R-15E* Hair: Closely shorn, mahogany brown Eye color: Dark green Skin: Mild-tan, numerous scars Body: Broad-shouldered, well-built, peak fitness Height: 6'4” Weight: 220 lbs. ----- P R O F I L E E N T R Y 1st LT. MARY SIMMONS US Army 75th Ranger Regiment, 1st TSF Battalion Age: 26 Gender: Female Ethnicity: Caucasian, Welsh Birthplace: Whitland, Wales (Immigrated 1984) TSF: A/R-15E Hair: Raven, halfway to shoulders, stick- straight; bangs are twice as long Eye color: Pale green Skin: Exceptionally pale Body: Slender, well-toned, moderate curves Height: 5'5” Measurements: 34C-23-32 Weight: 132 lbs. ----- P R O F I L E E N T R Y ENSIGN JILLIAN ACKRA US Army 75th Ranger Regiment, 1st TSF Battalion Age: 20 Ethnicity: Caucasian, English Birthplace: Denville, Kentucky TSF: A/R-15E Hair: Honey-blonde, reaches bottom of shoulder blades, tied in high ponytail, stick-straight Eye color: Navy blue Skin: Sun-bronzed tan Body: Very fit and defined, slim, long legged, high degree of flexibility Height: 5'7” Measurements: 32B-20-30 Weight: 124 lbs. ----- P R O F I L E E N T R Y 1st LT. CHRISTOPHER YANNUS US Army 75th Ranger Regiment, 1st TSF Battalion Age: 28 Ethnicity: Mediterranean, Greco-Moroccan Birthplace: Brooklyn, New York TSF: A/R-15E Hair: Very dark brown, two inches long, wavy, coarse Eye color: Golden-brown Skin: Bronze-brown Body: Broad-shouldered, rock-hard build and muscle definition, mild bulk muscle, heavy lean muscle Height: 6'4” Weight: 233 lbs. ----- M A T E R I E L I N F O TSF: A/R-15E * Fanfictional TSF model only, a reference to the AR-15 family of assault rifles and carbines, which are the standard for US infantry. A/R designation is for Assault/Recon, implying this TSF model is likely a low-scale production model specialized for units such as mechanized Army Rangers, similar to how the FN-SCAR is specialized to the Rangers in real life. It is an upgraded and specialized variant of the F-15E designed for close-quarters combat and precision fire, with strengthened and reinforced joints, thinner armor, slightly reduced overall bulk, Sarissa-equipped Assault Cannons, and 20% less ammunition stores in trade for its unique dual melee weapons. The lessened ammunition count is balanced by the emphasis the Rangers place on low-volume, high-accuracy, high-lethality firing practices, which conserve ammunition in support of the Rangers' need for longer periods without resupply than other American military units. To that end, the A/R-15E utilizes jump-thrusters with slightly less-powerful output than those on the F-15E, but much greater fuel efficiency. The lessened thrust is negated by the lighter frame of the overall TSF, as well. The OS for the combat software is designed with frequent melee combat in mind, as well as for long-range sharpshooting/sniping ranges, though it is also adequate for mid-range to close-range firefights. MELEE WEAPONS: RCWIS-1T A uniquely-designed CIWS which strongly resembles a tomahawk hatchet. It is attached to a tensile-steel cable spool and EC coil launcher. When swung, the TSF releases the haft, and fires the EC coils, while still continuing the sweeping motion. The tomahawk launches out to a set distance and continues its swing with much greater speed and force. Wielded by a skillful pilot, it is capable of eliminating several Grappler-classes in a single sweep. Due to its specialized nature, quality control on these weapons is extremely high, and are special-order units only. It was issued to the Rangers with the intention of evaluating the merits of greater focus on melee combat. While the logistics of adopting melee-centric tactics on an army-wide scale inevitably proved to require far too expensive and requiring far too much effort, the success of the Rangers in using the RCWIS, and the lethal force projection it provided to the Rangers, encouraged military brass to issue it as part of the Rangers' already-specialized flight loadouts. ----- More to come. It's worth noting that IRL Rangers are actually a specialized unit. In particular, an "optional" (as in, not required, but almost all Rangers qualify in it to some degree) training course teaches them hand-to-hand combat; rifle-armed, pistol-armed, unarmed, and melee, with the latter typically being a standard-issue combat knife, and a Ranger-issue tomahawk. They are usually deployed behind enemy lines via paradrop, and can expect to operate for extended periods of time without resupply, necessitating knowledge of unarmed combat, called Ranger Combatives. Even their standard-issue assault rifle is specialized: The FN SCAR, AKA the Mk. 17, is, like the A/R-15E, lightweight, accurate, and exceptionally hard-hitting, while also being compact enough for indoors environments (the A/R-15E is NOT compact enough for most indoors environments, however). Like the A/R-15E, their body armor is lighter and provides somewhat less coverage and protection, but is far lighter and less bulky. I figured I would take all this into account, to match the series' tradition of being based heavily in real-world tech and force organization. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan fiction